The disclosure relates to a hydraulic device.
In hydraulic devices, there are various approaches for monitoring the operating parameters thereof, such as pressure, movement and temperature.
Sensors for hydraulic devices are known where the measuring signals and results are transmitted, and the current is supplied, via electric cables.
A disadvantage of hydraulic devices monitored in such a manner involves the cables and plug-in connections, which are obstructive during movements of components of the devices and during the maintenance thereof. Damage to the cables or plug-in connections may result in the sensors failing.
DE 10 2007 012 733 A1 discloses an autonomous pressure sensor on the housing of an axial piston unit, which pressure sensor transmits measuring signals from a transmitter to a receiver wirelessly. The electric energy required for this purpose and for obtaining and processing the electric measuring signal is generated in situ by a transducer. The specific proposal involves a piezoelement which generates the energy from pressure pulsations of the working fluid in the region of the housing.
A disadvantage of sensors of this type—in addition to limiting pressure measurements—is the space that said sensors require.